


Sweven

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Witcher Signs (The Witcher), eskel's magic hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: A chilly evening begs for a little warmth.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Sweven

**Author's Note:**

> No request this time, just stemmed from a conversation with @sometimesiwrite about Eskel and his ~magic hands~

_ old english. noun. a vision seen in sleep; a dream _

You shiver a bit as a breeze blows through the open window, chilling the room as it spirals and spreads. The inn that you and Eskel found for the night is pleasant enough, with a comfy bed big enough for two and a fireplace that just begs for warmth. The fire has gone out though, leaving the room cool and drafty in Eskel’s absence. Sure, you  _ could  _ get up and relight it yourself, but where’s the fun in that?

Besides, Eskel should be returning soon. He left after the two of you shared supper, intent on finding the blacksmith to mend some of the larger pieces of his armor. You had bathed, and now have a warm mug of cider on the bedside table and a book borrowed from the innkeeper, the pages worn from time. 

The careful padding of boots in the hallway draws your attention away from the words on the page. You set down the book as the doorknob turns, Eskel just on the other side. You smile as he closes the door behind him, holding your arms out to him while he toes his boots off. He kneels on the bed and falls into your embrace, wrapping his own arms around your waist as you press your nose into his neck. 

Eskel stiffens, a gasp falling from his lips. “Hells, love,” he whispers, pulling back, “Your nose is freezing. Why didn’t you stoke the fire?”

“By the time I got out of the bath it had already died out, and I didn’t fancy getting up…”

Eskel shakes his head with a chuckle before he stands back up, crossing the room to the fireplace. He spreads his fingers, pointing his index finger down as he flicks his wrist, and a plume of heat and energy appears in the darkness. The room instantly feels warmer, even more so when Eskel returns to the bed and situates himself behind you.

His legs slot up against yours and you feel his fingers stroke up your temples before they tangle into your hair. You shiver again, but not from the cold. Eskel’s hands still tingle with the remnants of his magic and you melt into his touch, falling boneless into his arms. He scratches along your scalp and you moan, pulling a chuckle from Eskel in the process. Your eyes have long fallen shut, letting you revel in the tranquility. You can hear the idle sounds of the night still seeping from the open window but you pay them no mind, focusing instead on the gentle movements of Eskel’s hands on your skin. 

His hands move down over your neck and shoulders, crossing your chest to hold you tight to his chest. Eskel hums as he presses his nose to the junction of your shoulder, rocking you slightly in his arms. Your mind is hazy, your thoughts thick and syrupy as you fight the sleep that so threatens to overtake you. 

As if reading your mind Eskel shifts, laying you down atop the bed and leaving himself wrapped around you from behind. “Sleep, my darling,” he murmurs, his own voice low and raspy, “I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
